


PTSD

by artzeoyoyo



Category: GODBAS, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV), 逐月之月
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artzeoyoyo/pseuds/artzeoyoyo
Summary: 第一人称OOC，慎入。





	PTSD

新戏开拍，God左右没有什么事去陪了我两天，结果上来第一场戏就是要跳悬崖，武指和替身已经走了好几次位，只需要我去拍一个吊着的近景，God却一直皱着眉头，不高兴地看着几位助理给我穿威压。  
“好啦，”我哄他，“只是去吊一下很快就上来了。”  
我拍拍他脸，他咬着指甲开了口，“不能后期做一下么。”  
呃……我看看后边的山涧，正常追逐戏都是实拍，突然放CG上去，就算现在技术已经很好了，但实拍还是最有代入感，这也是这位导演一直坚持实拍少用绿幕的原因。  
我踮起脚亲亲他，知道他有恐高推他去一边，跟他磨叽的时间，我说不定都已经拍完了。

虽然跟God说这没什么，但真的踩到悬崖边上的时候，看着底下湍急的水流，卷起的波浪一声声拍打着岸边，震耳欲聋，我也不由得有点腿软，但，还是得硬着头皮跳。

Action！导演一句开拍我纵身跳了下去，本来很快就应该到来的被拽住的感觉却没有如期而至，我一下子慌乱起来，摸了把后背。

艹，老子那根绳子呢？！！

好在这念头刚一出，下落就终止了。我抬头往上望去，是系在桥上的安全绳救了我。几个工作人员七手八脚往上拉我，我吓得手脚一点劲也没有，整个过程都是软的，一挨到地面，就地瘫在那儿了，坐都坐不住。工作人员把我一拉上来也随即瘫倒，他们应该也吓得不轻。

我还没来得及揶揄他们几句就被拖进了一个熟悉的怀抱，鼻腔里全是God身上这件新皮衣的味道，有点呛。他把我抱得死紧，我感觉自己快要被他捏爆了，整个肋骨生疼，但我却不敢让他放开我，刚才在空中旁若无所依的感觉太可怕了。虽然可能只有几秒，对于我却像是过了一生那样漫长，甚至脑子里都开始走起了走马灯。

翻来覆去都是God的脸，所以现在能被他这样抱着我觉得很好，有种重新活过来的脚踏实地的感觉。可God一直在抖，连带着我也抖了起来，他的手那么凉，像是刚摸过冰块，山间的风本来就冷，我掉下去的时候被吹了个透，却没想到他的手比山风还凉，我由着他静静抱着我，等他手重新暖和起来。

周围充斥着导演大骂威压组的声音，耳边却有什么湿湿的温热的，顺着我脖颈一直留到后背，“嘿嘿嘿，你别哭啊。”我从他怀里挣扎出来，手忙脚乱给他擦眼泪，“我这不没事嘛。”我努力咧个笑脸给他，但估计比哭还难看，因为God完全没有要停止流泪的意思，反而抻了截衣袖给我擦脸擦鼻涕。

我摸摸自己的脸，什么时候被吓出泪来的？被山间的冷风一吹，连鼻涕都跑出来了，我把脸往他胸口一埋，鼻涕眼泪全抹到他白毛衣上作弄他。平常God都是一边嫌弃着一边给我抹，可现在他紧紧抱着我头，像是要把我嵌进他胸膛，嵌进他心里去似的，我就不知道怎么办了。

他不停亲吻我头顶，我闷在他怀里突然想起来这还是悬崖边呐，忙推了他往里走走，直到回到保姆车上God都没停了颤抖，我把他双手握到怀里，“嘿嘿嘿，看，我好好的呐。”

他抬头看我一眼，我站着他坐着，自然是比他高，但就是这么一眼，深邃眸子里透露出的信息让我又不禁一抖，连忙抱住他，轻轻拍着他背，“没事的，真的没事的。”

他在我肚子上长叹口气，反手扣住我腰，我把我的体温过度给他，让他别再抖了。

接下来的危险镜头，God很坚持一定要用替身加后期CG，P’Oh都拿他没办法，只好硬着头皮跑去跟导演协商，协商的结果大概是一半一半，但God不可能全程陪我拍戏，所以等God一走，我该怎么样拍还是按着原计划拍了下去，只是安全绳多加了一根。

我以为意外翻篇了，只要导演，P’Oh闭紧嘴巴不告诉God，这事就算完了。即使将来工作人员不小心说漏了嘴，那也是很久以后的事了，我总有办法哄好他的。

可是事情的影响远比我想的要严重的多，我的自以为是害了God。

半年后影片首映礼，God自然和我一起走了红毯，结果当晚God就做起了噩梦，半夜我被他的尖叫惊醒。

God满头冷汗，坐在那里，看见我醒来一脸惊恐的抱住我，“我梦见你掉下去了，安全绳也没有扣好。”

我被他一把箍住一时喘不上气来，又不敢推开他，只好拍拍他背，给他顺气，“我在这里呢，什么事都没有，什么事都不会有。”  
他点着头，尖下巴一下一下戳着我肩背，“快睡。”我抹了一把他额头的冷汗，把他按回去躺着，他把我圈进怀里，“你先睡，”他哄我，“你睡着了我才放心，才知道你哪里都去不了了。”  
他说这话的神情十分认真严肃，分外可爱，我抬头吻吻他，倚着他胳膊很快就睡着了。  
结果接下来的路演，God全程紧跟我，我觉得奇怪，问他最近都没有日程嘛？他笑笑并不作答，似是默认。结婚之后为了两个人能有多相处的时间，我们两个都减少了很多工作量，所以一开始我并没有疑心。但P’Oh跑来找我了。他最近说要发我跟God的通稿表明夫夫恩爱，全程陪同之类的，我自然没什么意见，他就去找P’Jean对稿子去了，难道P’Jean不愿意？我看他匆匆跑过来的脸色觉得有什么不太对劲。

Jean说God最近临时跳票了好几个日程突然说要休息，搞得几个厂商很不高兴，现在来发通稿，简直是让人觉得因为私事忘公，很不专业。

我被P’ Jean的回答搞得一头雾水，所以God不是没有工作，而是专门过来陪我？我心下纳罕，虽然明知不对，但还觉得很甜蜜，工作时候时时刻刻能看到他，自逐月拍完已经很久违了。

我那时全心全意只想着我自己，完全被幸福蒙蔽了双眼。

路演跑完，回到家时已是两周后的黄昏，虽然日暮，但我俩还是抵不住困倦第一时间放下行李翻身上床紧接着就睡着了。

我是被渴醒的，屋子里漆黑一片，天早就黑透了，霓虹初升。

我从枕头下摸索出手机照亮去厨房的路，结果水刚进口就听见God唤我的声音，“Bas，Bas。”一声声短暂而急促，还伴随着God凌乱的脚步声。

我喝着水刚要开口就猛地呛到了，喷了一地的水，咳咳咳，我咳嗽着，God循声找了过来，一看见我又把我紧紧抱住，“你在这里，太好了。”  
他激动地面红耳赤随即又长舒一口气，情绪大起大伏的样子，仿若不像刚刚同我一起睡去，倒像是与我久别重逢，或者失而复得？

失而复得？

这个词浮现在我脑海里的那一刻，敲响了我脑中一直悬着的一口钟，这个词像是我丢失已久的钟锤，我脑袋里嗡的一声，我终于知道God哪里不对劲了。

我强压着心里慌乱的情感，努力厘清思绪，对他笑着，“我就在这里啊，我哪也不去。”  
他抵着我肩背点点头，不知道是不是我的错觉，尖下巴上的那点肉似乎完全荡然无存了。

我哄他继续去睡，他挂着的黑眼圈让我有点担心，是不是晚上我睡着的时候，他总是像那晚一样惊醒，偷偷看我，知道我还在这里却又担心是场梦根本无法放心下来？  
果然，他照例哄我先睡，我假装闭上眼，甚至轻微的喘起了粗气，不知道我拿过影帝的演技够不够瞒过他。

我在他怀里僵立着，直到听见他的呼吸变得缓慢起来，才终于放松，尽量轻微地起床去给P’Jean打电话，我真是蠢，直到现在才发现有问题。

 

P’Jean预约了心理医生给God，God很抵触，还是被我再三恳求加签了丧权辱国的条约才肯去，他要我陪他进去，医生却比我先提出了拒绝，God很不高兴，像个没吃到糖的小孩嘟嘟囔囔的，我跟他再三保证我哪里也不会去，我就在这里，他才勉强同意试十分钟，不行就算了。

我连连点头，只要能进去就好，P’Jean联系的，应该就是最好的心理医生了，只要能进去，接下来就是医生的本事了。

结果没想到，连十分钟都没有撑到，里面就传出了摔打东西的声音，God一拉门跑了出来，我匆匆向医生行了礼追了上去，留P’Jean一个人听医生的诊断。

一路上God开得像在赛车，我抓着安全带心惊胆战了几个红绿灯，看着他每次都是压线最后一秒踩大油门冲出去，吓得手心里全是汗，又到一个路口的时候终于忍不住把汗津津的手覆上他换挡的手，God似是从噩梦里惊醒似的，终于松了油门。

我换过他开回了家，God一进家门就往厨房走去，乒里乓啷不知道在翻什么，P’ Jean的信息拖住了我。

“医生说God可能是PTSD，他恐慌症犯了。”短短几行字我看了半天，才稳下心绪回她，“谢谢P’Jean，可是God现在不肯再去看医生了，我有什么能做的吗？”  
P’ Jean立即发了几条医生的建议过来，看来早就咨询过了。

我进厨房的时候God开了瓶Vodka，连杯子冰块都懒得拿，看样子直接灌了好几口，脸一下子红了起来，本来没睡好眼里就全是红血丝此刻整个眼球都红了看着吓人。

我上前去要夺了他酒瓶，他不肯，推搡着我，我执意要夺，他喝了酒，手劲没了分寸，一手推我另一手划了个圈，哐当，瓶子碎了一地，我也被推翻在地。

他愣住了，似乎不明白为什么会出现现在的状况，他看看地上碎玻璃和洒得到处都是的酒，又看了看我，终于觉得还是要来扶我比较重要。

我被他摔了个屁股蹲，纵使肉厚也疼得呲牙咧嘴的，但看他呆呆的走过来要扶我，似乎一点也没意识到他要踩过一地玻璃，我也顾不上疼，赶紧喊了一句，“别动。”

他像是玩1，2，3木头人时听到了指令，立马停了动作，还是呆呆的，似乎完全无法思考。

我心猛地一沉，像是被人揪住，掐在手里揉捏，God的情况居然已经这么严重我却一直没发觉，今天是被那个心理医生刺激到了所以全爆发了吗？

我走过去抱住他，他也机械地抱住我。

我小小声跟他说，“我屁股疼。”

God终于笑了，自我意识回归，“用不用老公帮你揉下？”

 

自然是没用手揉，也不是，还是用了的，帮我扩张打开的时候，涂了太多的润滑剂，我后边像是失禁似的一直有液体涌出，他却抻着两只手指抵着我敏感点摩擦，让我前头液体也不挺，我夹着他腰的腿就有点抖，“你进来呀，你进来啊。”  
我用脚后跟推他腰，一声催促一声娇喘，我全身像在火上炙烤，我想要他进入我，想要他和我一起燃烧。

God终于进来了，一挺而入，我忍不住呃了一声，像是从我身体里挤出了多余的气，他被我的反应逗笑，低下头来亲吻我，拿舌尖撬开我唇舌，灵活的舔舐着我，下身也就着这不紧不慢的节奏蹭着我肠壁摩擦。

现在一切的感觉都刚刚好，我们谁也不急着先去，God不时停下动作或是跟我接吻，或是吻吻我眼眉与侧脸，而我则一直流连于他喉结，锁骨，胸口，甚至坏心眼地去咬他胸前的凸起，用牙齿轻轻叼着，用舌尖去逗弄他乳口，他便报复性的同时抵着我后边的敏感点用手去抠弄我前边的呤口，我只好认输，任由他动作变得急促起来，撸动着我前边，抢先到了。

God在我体内软下来也没出去，时不时还摩擦两下，甬道里的液体被带进带出，我下身一片粘腻，凉凉的贴在穴口处。

God趴在我胸口，良久我们都没说话，空气微凉，连带着清热消褪裸露着的肌肤也变得微凉，我有一下没一下的揉搓着God乱蓬蓬的脑袋，他像是四肢都被抽走了力气，任由我揉搓着，我们两个全身都凉凉的，除了，交合的地方。

第二轮的时候我坐在God身上起伏，God靠着床头似乎一点都不打算出力，只是手不停在我腰两侧流连，我怕痒，想躲开他，却到处都是他，我突然有了个点子。

我伸手在地上摸索，终于找到了刚才胡乱仍在地上的God的领带，我松松地在自己手腕上绕了几圈，伸到God面前让他打结，God不解地看着我。  
我倾过身去吻他，“绑住我，我哪里都不会去。”  
God愣了一下，随即就着在我体内的姿势把我放到了床上。  
他把领带抽掉，慢慢在手指上绕着圈，脸上的表情又性感又危险，“绑住你可不是那么绑的。”  
我不禁咽了口口水，像被蛊惑了一般开了口，“那是怎么绑的？”他挺了挺下半身，我被他一激又不禁呻吟了一声。  
他并不作答，脸上只是带着一种似有若无的笑，拉高我的双手把我缚在了床头，“这下你才走不掉了。”  
“甘之如饴。”我夹紧他腰，他便狂风暴雨般进出起来，我几度想扯开领带想抱紧他，想抚慰我自己，可是全都无计可施，我被前后的情欲逼到绝望，向God求救可是他全都置若罔闻，结果前端就在他疯狂的摆动中直直地射了出来，从胸口到小腹都是，我大喘着气，God也停了下来，他倾过身吻我，我以为他下一个动作会是帮我解开领带结果却是把我掀了过去，让我用跪姿跪好，只是吻吻我背又从后边进入了我，我手腕还在床头拧着吊着，急急忙忙跪着走了两部去抓住床头稳住自己，God就追了上来，一撞到底。  
我被他顶得闷哼一声，似是被触及到了前所未有的深度。肯定是肿了，不然为什么God变得更大了？每一下擦着我肠壁而过都让我像通了电一样瑟瑟发抖？我整个人神情恍惚地伏在床头上，刚经历高潮，还在不应期又被硬带上高潮我有点失神。  
God却不给我喘息的机会，掐住我腰把我拖回去跪好，便用手固定在我屁股两边让我动弹不得。  
我上半身悬空着，全靠手腕上的领带吊着借力，下身是God一下又一下有力地撞击，囊袋拍着我大腿根，耻毛摩擦着穴口，偶尔还有被带进甬道的，我有种要被捅穿的错觉，我低头往自己肚皮望去。  
当然不可能真的被捅穿，肚皮上一层肥肉也看不出什么，只能看着每被撞击一次，肚皮就晃荡一下，像波纹一样荡漾出去。  
我努力沉下腰想靠近床单摩擦下前端，God不帮我我也没办法用手，只能这样了，可God看出我的企图，硬是顶着胯把我按平在了床上，一手按着我胯，一手按着我肩继续细细地摩擦我，我回头呜咽着向他求救，他终于大发慈悲解了领带我也顾不得被摩擦红肿的手腕，伸手往下身摸去，God却突然抱着我坐了起来，拿起刚才解掉的领带缚住了我眼。

 

突然陷进黑暗里，像又陷入了无所依的境界里，我惶恐地向后靠去，背紧紧贴着God胸口，God按了我肩示意我重重坐下去，我脸发烫，能依靠的原来，不只，背后，还有下身那始终牢牢钉着我的一根。God抱着我起伏，我回过头去用唇摸索着找到他唇与他接吻。

事后我跟God提议，“God God，我们回庭院吧。”  
“好。”  
无论我说什么God都说好，啊，也不是我吃零食的时候他就不说好，就像现在，我躺在后院的摇椅上一边吃薯片一边给God念我正在看的书，前天刚看过电影我找了原著来看，原来Oliver跟Elio之后还有见面，我讲给God听，他坐在我脚边有意识无意识地揪着我裤边的碎线。

“你呢，如果是你呢？你会再去找Oliver吗？”他问我。  
“如果是我我宁愿一切都不要发生，我不愿带着回忆去见你，一次又一次提醒我自己幸福应该是什么样子。”  
“你连试都不愿试吗？”他揪着我裤子的手劲大了起来。  
“不，我不想靠着一个夏天的回忆过一辈子。”我从背后拥住他，“我要跟你过一辈子，缠住你，永远不放开你。”  
Alma de mi vida

 

God抽了我手中薯片换了个桃子给我，偏偏是只水蜜桃。  
我一看到桃子就忍不住笑出了声。他挑眉看我，我扬扬手里的书，他了然的笑了。

“又不是没吃过。”他固执地把桃子塞还给我。  
我红着脸接过来那桃子吃，可那是不一样的，现在太阳这么好，一切在床上的念头都不该摊在这里来晒。

 

水蜜桃松软多汁，我吃得满脸都是，他抽了张湿巾替我擦脸，擦完脸又抽了张，我乖乖伸两只手给他擦，用一个吻做答谢。

不够，他蹲在我面前又索取了一个吻。

Alma de mi vida  
我现学现卖。

Ti amo 他倒是很能灵活变通。

啊，想吃提拉米苏了，被意大利勾起来的食欲。

虽然做起来也简单，但至少要冻四个小时，最后还是开车去了店里买了来吃。

God把车停在了海边，我们俩掀了后备箱坐在车里看夕阳，远处的天空粉嫩一片，我吃着手里的提拉米苏，God吃着他的冰激凌，“给我舔一口。”

就着冰激凌吃完提拉米苏我开始想晚饭吃什么，God翻了个白眼给我，掐我小肚子。  
我捉住他手，God一直很节律，我就没有他那样强大的意志力，美食当前往往总是一个降字当头。  
只是，最近睡不好他瘦的愈加厉害，颧骨高高地耸在脸上，十分可怖。  
我要把他喂胖点，免不了牺牲我自己也跟着多吃一点了。

接下来的日子里我专心致于把God喂胖这件事，只是我脸圆起来的速度明显比他要快得多，这日他又摆了画架出来要画画。

这是个好现象，我松了口气，God很久都没在画画了，那么现在至少说明他回到了正轨。

然后我发现他在拿笔比划我。  
“你在画我？”我放下书凑到他画架前看，纸上打了草稿粗粗看过去是我的样子没错了，只是……

“能不能把下巴画尖一点？” 我可怜兮兮地恳求。  
他拿笔杆敲我头，结果甩了我一脸的浅蓝色，我抓起旁边的笔蘸了颜料就往他脸上抹，是耀眼的红色。  
他笑着又去抓了另一只蘸了明黄色涂我，从下巴到锁骨，一切就变了味。  
我扯了他衬衣，大红深红桃红桔红深绿草绿浅绿深蓝湖蓝天蓝抹了他一身，他脱了我的套头衫把颜料印到我身上去，那幅画自然没有画成，画纸上全是我们翻滚的痕迹，五彩缤纷的，似烟火般绚丽的。

他把我举高放倒在桌上，低下头去含了我，手不停在我身上游移，把分明的色彩变得模糊不清。吞的太深时，我揪着他头发，在指间揉搓着，染了粉色黄色在上边，他退出来时又按他下去，就这么进进出出间，我释放在他嘴里，他压下身来吻我，脸上的绿色融成一片。

有什么细长坚硬的东西被他戳了进来，一只接着一只，我起身想看却被他按回了桌上，到第三只时我才明白过来，那是他的画笔！

我脑子里嗡的一声，挣扎着要坐起来他却牢牢固定住我胸口，一边吻我一边继续增加笔的只数。

“不，塞不下了。”我向他讨饶。  
“乖，”他把我脸上的红色吻开，“你可以的。”  
终于他停止了插入，想必是把平常用的都用上了。其实这感觉非常怪异，笔杆由笔头至笔尾变细，笔头都是刷毛他自然是插的笔尾那端，这导致穴口被笔头撑得满胀，刷毛刺激着，内里的笔尾全都是一点一点戳着肠壁，牢牢固定住，God伸手直上直下的拉进拉出，我却只觉得生涩难受。  
“那么这样呢？”他魅笑着，开始转圈。

啊——  
我低低叫了一声，像是有东西硬挤过来，硬硬的不舒服，God随手抽了出来，换他自己进来了。

“果然还是你比较舒服，软硬适中。”我夸他。可他却听不得软这个字，硬是逼得我说了好几次他最硬才肯把我腿放下来，不然一只搭在他肩上一只踩着地，这么高难度的动作，做完我可以直接劈叉了。

桌子硬，我又抱怨了一句，他直接从我体内退了出来，推搡着我到窗口站定，让我扶住窗台又进入了我。

窗外是海浪拍打沙滩的声音，犹如God在我体内进出的节奏。

云收雨歇，去浴室把颜料洗掉，地板上出现了彩虹。

“我觉得自己很没用。”  
什么什么，水声太大，我听不太清，但又不敢关掉淋浴，怕刺激到他。  
God这是愿意开口谈这件事了吗？  
“明明是你差点，我却是崩溃那个。”他烦躁地捋着头发，把水弄得到处都是，不过反正在浴室里，无所谓了，我呆立着不敢讲话，想听听他继续说什么。

可God却不说话了，手足无措的在空中划了几下，张了张口，眼神哀切地看着我，我连忙抱住他，“你只是太担心我了。”我吻吻我能够到的他的肌肤，想给他安定感，“God God你看看我，我很好呐，现在不会有事，将来也不会有事，我要陪着你到白头，说好了的。”  
God抱紧我，声音带了哭腔，温热的水打在我们身上，我并不能确定God有没有哭，只能听见他低声嗯了一声，我心里紧绷的一根弦终于松了下来。


End file.
